Words Unspoken
by Rikorisu
Summary: Since Obito's death and Rin's disappearance, Kakashi's kept some feelings hidden away. Not until someone precious comes back to his life, does he utter those words... Kakashi's POV ONESHOT


**yym: I was feeling a little angst and sadness after reading the Kakashi Chronicles Boys' life on the Battlefield. (Yes, even I can get sad sometimes.) So I decided to write this little poem and oneshot. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is to Masashi Kishimoto as this plot is to yinyangmatrix. Boo-hoo. **

* * *

_I swore I would protect her_

_Treasure her as much as you did_

_I thought I lost her and everyone forever_

_Never to tell her the feelings that I hid_

_Until now…_

**Words Unspoken**

Sigh… another day goes by… and here I am, once again, at your grave, Obito. My students are going to make another fuss. Your old habits are starting to rub off on me. Oh well. Hmm… what excuse should I make up for my tardiness? Maybe the old lady excuse… Hmm… Well anyways, here are your flowers. I'll just lay them right here next to your goggles. Sigh… sometimes I regret saying those words to you. You are right. Those who break the rules are garbage… but those who abandoned their comrades… are scum. I guess you can count me as garbage since I tend to break the rules now like you used to do. But I'm also scum. I nearly deserted you guys. If I went with you, then you wouldn't have to die and I wouldn't have the Sharingan. And we would have been able to protect Rin. Sigh… Rin. I'm sorry I lost her. I knew you loved her so much. Hopefully, you two might meet up in heaven… if she's… You know… your old habits are really rubbing off on me. Because… the whole time since you died… I've become close to her. And I actually began to feel love for her… She was precious to me as much as she was precious to you. But I don't deserve Rin. I mean, I'm the one who nearly deserted her. She shouldn't have feelings for me, the scum. Well, I have to leave, Obito. I'll visit you tomorrow.

I turned and walked away from the grave and took out Make-out Paradise from my pocket. I was about to read it when I froze. A chill went up my spine as it turned foggy. But I could clearly see who it was.

"…Rin?" I uttered. She was standing there, in front of me. The wind was blowing her long brown hair and she was holding flowers. She looked surprised to see me.

"Kakashi?"

"Rin… you're…"

"Kakashi, I want to tell you something. I know Obito loves me very much. He always wanted to protect me. I… I never had feelings for Obito until his death… I love him too, I swear, but… Kakashi… there's something I just wanted to… say…" Tears rolled down her cheeks and she dropped the flowers.

"I love you Kakashi." I was frozen, stunned. I tried to think of something to say, but I couldn't think of any. Finally, I found the words.

"Rin… I know you love me… But remember what I said. I'm scum. I nearly deserted you I don't deserved to be loved. That's why I have no one left. Obito deserves your love, not me." Rin nodded sadly with tears streaming and picked up the flowers.

"I see, Kakashi. I'm sorry." She placed the flowers on the grave and touched Obito's goggles. Rin stood up and began to leave. She paused and I heard her whisper something.

"I'm sorry for not accepting your feelings in the first place, Obito. I'm truly sorry. Goodbye…" Rin walked away quickly and the fog got thicker. I could barely see her. But I yelled out something.

"RIN! I know I never had feelings for you in the first place, but… I love you very much. I love you with all my heart. But Obito loved you more… much more than I could ever love you. Rin…" The fog started to clear and Rin was gone. All that's left was the flowers she gave to Obito. I sighed. Those words were meant to be unspoken… I began to slowly walk away from the grave and took out the book. Sigh… this was probably my daydreaming. Sigh… Then I heard a whisper.

"Thank you, Kakashi. I love you and Obito very much… Goodbye…" echoed her voice and then Rin was gone. I sighed again and waved at the grave.

"See you later, you two." Then I walked away from the grave, and my past, to head for the future which I could see clearly with Obito's Sharingan. Goodbye, Obito… Rin.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! Just where the hell were you?" Naruto screamed. Sakura nodded in agreement and Sasuke looked annoyed at me.

"So, what's your excuse this time?" Sakura asked. I looked at the three of them and chuckled. They're just almost like us.

"Well, you see… I was helping this old lady carrying a very large sack. Naturally, like the shinobi I am, I helped carry that large, bulking sack of hers and–"

"YOU'RE LYING!!"

"Eh-heh… Now let's start the training, shall we?"

* * *

**yym: A little sad, but happy at the same time. So unlike your story, Ash.**

**Ash: Aw, shut up!**

**Ryuu: Review before yym sprays Shino with bug spray. No, wait! You can't do that! I need him to stop your evil terror!**

**yym: Hey! (smacks Ryuu)**

**Ryuu: Ow! **


End file.
